Avez vous déjà vu?
by Margaux's pen
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu..? Prenez les maraudeurs au complet, ajoutez une recette de gateau moldu, saupoudrer de magie et de farine vous obtiendrez un cadeau d'anniversaire pour...


**_Avez-vous déjà vu..?_**

-James, Peter, Rémus, vous êtes officiellement chargé de la confection de la pâte et du glaçage. Peter a déniché la recette, il est donc le … liseur de recette ! Et vous devez l'écouter. Allez ! Au boulot !

_**Les Maraudeurs faisant un gâteau…**_

-Je peux te poser une question, Sirius ?

-Oui, Peter ?

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps ?

-Pendant ce temps ? Rien. Moi, je suis l'inspecteur des travaux finis. Ce qui consiste, en gros, à vérifier si votre travail est satisfaisant… En le vérifiant en… le goutant quoi !

-Pas d'accord Patmol ! S'exclame James. On le fait tous ensemble. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurais-tu le meilleur travail ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait eut l'idée ! Lâche Sirius, comme si c'est évident.

-Euh, non, en fait c'est Rémus qui a eut l'idée, glisse doucement Peter.

Il ne récolte, bien sur, qu'un regard incendiaire de Sirius.

-Bon, bon, O.K., accorde-t-il. Je vais faire comme vous.

Rémus, qui était resté un peu de côté pendant ce temps, intervint :

-Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé de le faire « à la moldu ». De plus, ce serait plus vite réglé en un coup de baguette…

-Tut,tut,tut, répond Sirius. Elle est moldu, donc on le fait à la moldu. Je veux de l'au-then-ti-ci-té. Et depuis quand les maraudeurs refusent un défi ? Hein ? (...) Bon alors ! On s'y met ?

Tous opinent du chef et partent regrouper les ingrédients nécessaires.

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit (dans les cuisines de Poudlard, pendant que les elfes sont au ménage dans les dortoirs) beaucoup de sac de farine gâchés plus tard.

(_O_)

Dans la cuisine, suite à un léger excès d'enthousiasme de Sirius et par un enchainement de choses, une atroce bataille s'est déroulée… Le champ de bataille et les quatre combattants sont maculés, de la tête aux pieds, des murs au sols, de leur arme de destruction massive… la farine.

-C'est malin ! S'amuse James, le seul qui a échappé au désastre, en contemplant ses amis tout blancs et farineux. Et si on n'en a plus assez ?

-On a qu'à en faire apparaitre ! S'exclame Peter, tout content.

-Queudvert… Soupire Rémus. Combien de fois déjà te l'ais-je répété ? On ne peut pas faire apparaitre de nourriture, Je t'ai même cité la loi qui…

-Vraiment passionnant Lunard, le coupe Sirius, mais n'a-t-on pas quelque chose à préparer ?

-Ouais, surtout qu'on est mal partit, renchérit James.

-Selon la recette, dit Peter tout en suivant du doigt la ligne, il faut 250 grammes de farine. Qui sait ce que ça représente ?

Un troll passa… (Ohmondieu, c'est pas supercliché cette phrase ?) Disons-donc, un banc de snargaloufs passa (Un peu plus original déjà… entre guillemets. Je précise)

-On pourrait peser avec des poids ? Propose Rémus après quelques secondes de silence pensif.

Sirius-le-pas-super-patient intervient :

-Tu vois des poids quelque part Lunard ? Moi pas ! On le fait au hasard non ? Ce n'est pas sorcier ! Ha ha…

-On a qu'à en faire apparaitre ! Se récrie Peter-qui-veut-tout-faire-apparaitre-dans-cette-fiction.

Sirius lève les mains en l'air, exaspéré et commence à psalmodier :

-On ne peut pas ! On ne peut pas ! Parce que… A la moldu ! A la moldu ! Sans magie ! Sans magie !

James, que leurs gamineries énervait, ou du moins le fait-il croire puisqu'il est dans sa période « Soyons-sérieux-pour-plaire-à-Lily-Evans », qui ne durera, comme les autres phases, pas plus de quelques jours (Soit-dit en passant, il avait momentanément oublié sa phase lors de la bataille de farine… mais bon…), avait pris les choses en mains et s'était occupé de la farine. Cette dernière se trouvait donc désormais dans le récipient. Ce que les trois autres purent remarquer ne fois que Sirius eut fini sont petit numéro.

-C'est bon les gars, j'ai tout mesuré. La farine, C'est O.K. La suite, Peter ?

-Ah oui, bon… 150 grammes de sucre.

-Ca te connait le sucre Queudvert ! Raille Sirius.

-Sirius, soupire Rémus, soit gentil.

-Oooh, je plaisante Mumus ! Désolé Peter.

-Pas de mal !

Une fois de plus, James avait pris les choses en main. Par je ne sais quelle exeptionnelle prouesse technique d'attrapeur de Quidditch maraudeur animagus-cerf, il avait réussit à peser le sucre.

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit, 2 paquets de levures éventrés et 8 œufs cassés plus tard

(_O_)

-Noooooooooooooon !

Dans le tumulte général, un cri strident retentit.

De suite, tout devient calme. Sirius, Rémus et Peter levèrent la tête dans une synchronisation presque parfaite (« presque », parce que, en fait, en se relevant brusquement, Rémus s'est cogné la tête à un placard…et Peter et Sirius on joué à « tape-tête »…)

-Quesquispasse ? demande Sirius, le nez recouvert de levure et un peu sonné par son altercation avec Peter.

-Noooon ! hurle James. Par Merlin !(Trouvez moi plus cliché et vous gagnerez un nœud papillon) J'ai de l'œuf dans mes cheveux !

Les trois autres maraudeurs soupirèrent de soulagement, persuadés qu'ils étaient, qu'autre chose de grave s'était produit : perte d'un membre avec le couteau (un doigt… Pour Peter… Ah. Ah.), crise cardiaque dût à l'inhalation de vapeurs de levure et ne savaient-ils quels autres dangers dus à l'art culinaire… Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, laissant James au désespoir.

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit, 12 œufs cassés et trois enfin incorporé à la préparation (plus quelques morceaux de coquille) plus tard

(_O_)

-Attend, attend Lunard, c'est normal que la pate soit pas du tout lisse ? Dans le genre pas lisse comme Mcgo quand…

-Epargne-nous ça James ! Le coupe précipitamment Peter.

-Euh… je ne crois pas que ce soit normal non…

En un tour de baguette, une fois que James et Peter eurent tourné la tête pour lire la recette, Rémus donna un aspect lisse à la pate grumeleuse. Mais c'était sans compter l'œil de lynx (enfin de chien, mouarf !) de Sirius.

-Lunard ! Crie Sirius.

Peter et James sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un coup. Rémus courba les épaules. Mieux valait ne pas être à sa place face à un Black en pétards.

-Tu triches ? Tu le fais avec de la magie ? On a dit A-LA-MOLDU !

-Ecoutes Patmol, soupire Rémus. La pâte était complètement foutue, il n'y avait plus assez d'ingrédients pour recommencer et à moins d'un peu de magie, le gâteau n'aurait pas eu d'autre avenir que la poubelle !

Sirius s'agita, il n'avait pas tout écouté et s'était mis à chercher dans les placards.

-Comment ça il n'y a plus d'ingrédients ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Peter T'as encore tout mangé ?

-Hé ! Se récrie l'intéressé.

-Patmol, intervient James. Laisse le tranquille ! En plus c'est de ta faute si…

-De ma faute ? Le coupe Sirius, révolté. DE MA FAUTE ? Et de quel droit m'accuses-tu ainsi James Potter ? (Le tout sur un air théâtral)

-Du droit de la vérité ! Répond-t-il (continuons dans la théâtralité…) en brandissant son poing en l'air, puis ensuite un doigt accusateur en direction de Sirius. Je te ferais dire que c'est TOI, Sirius Black, qui à déclaré la guerre de la farine et TOI qui a cassé une demi-douzaine d'œufs par terre pour, je te cite (Il mime les guillemets de ses doigts) « Voir s'ils ne sont pas périmés ». Alors OUI, j'ai le droit de t'accuser ainsi!

S'en suit un petit silence. Qui grossit. Un peu plus. Encore plus. Et qui éclate avec les rires des quatre maraudeurs.

On aurait pu croire que rien ne les aurait stoppés dans leurs éclats de rire et d'euphorie. Mais non. Une petite elfe de maison du nom de Soph… euh pardon (Mouhahaha), du nom de Parou (avis de recherche : nom pas trop pourri pour une elfette de maison, me contacter en vitesse) vint tapoter la jambe de Sirius. Ce dernier, un grand sourire encore aux lèvres, se retourna vers la petite créature au nez en trompette puis il avisa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Maitre Sirius, voilà le gâteau que vous avez demandé à Parou (ouais… pas terrible hein…) de faire, j'espère que le gâteau que Parou a fait plaira à Monsieur Sirius Black.

Etonnamment, le maraudeur avait pris une teinte étrangement rouge. Rémus, Peter et James qui avaient arrêtés de se bidonner, firent les gros yeux à Sirius. Peter prit la parole.

-A la moldu, hein ? Par nos propres moyens, raille-t-il.

-Rhôôô, clamez-vous, dit Sirius. De toute façon, vous ne savez pas faire de gâteau alors comme ça c'est plus facile.

Trois haussement de sourcils lui répondirent (En passant, je trouve que mes personnages sont très coordonnés dans cette fiction, non ?)

-Bon. Ok, concéde-t-il. Je ne sais pas faire de gâteau et j'avais envie qu'il soit réussi pour elle. Ca n'aurait pas été super de lui donner un gâteau plein de coquilles d'œufs et tout grumeleux. Elle mérite mieux qu'un gâteau tout moche tout pas bon. Et dans ce cas, je suis certain qu'avec le gâteau de Parou (pitiéééé) il sera super-bon.

-Ouais… lâche James, de toute façon on s'est bien amusé ! Et puis on n'aurait pas su le cuire ni rien.

-C'est pas faux, avoue Remus, même si avec un coup de baguette magique on aurait…

-Non parce qu'il aurait fallu le faire à la moldu, le coupe Peter qui a retenu la leçon.

Sirius remercia la petite elfe qui se confondit en « de rien Monsieur » « Ce fut un honneur monsieur » « Quand vous voudrez monsieur » et autres… et il commença à décorer le gâteau. Il avait bien spécifié à Parou ( snif ) qu'il s'en occuperait de lui-même, parce qu'il tenait à donner sa touche personnelle et sentimentale à la confection…mais aussi parce que l'elfe de maison ne sait pas écrire…

(_O_)

Même jour, même endroit, une vingtaines de minutes plus tard , du glaçage un peu partout et des petits bonbons multicolores par terre.

(_O_)

Ce qui devait donner un « Joyeux anniversaire Chupee-Sweet ! » se transforma, grâce à l'intervention divine de Sirius et de Peter, (qui souhaitaient tester si les décorations étaient bonnes…) en un « Joyex aniersar Hupe-Swet ! ! ». Mais bon… c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Sirius, sourire aux lèvres, toujours entièrement recouvert de farine, des bouts d'œuf dans les cheveux, les joues et les lèvres brillantes de glaçage (hum… Miam ! Finalement, il me semble plus appétissant que son gâteau) contemple « son » œuvre avec satisfaction. Devant cette quiétude et cette auto-satisfaction, Remus ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'intervenir :

-Sirius, tu nous as bien dit qu'elle est moldu ta copine hein ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, répond-t-il béatement.

-Et bien, continue Remus, avec Peter et James, on se demandait...

-Oui ?

-Comment…enfin… Si tu comptais attendre les grandes vacances, ou par hiboux ou… enfin, comment tu allais faire pour lui donner son gâteau à ta moldu sans qu'il soit périmé j'entend.

-Et merde…

___**Maintenant, oui.**_

____

* * *

**Je pense que vous l'aurez compris: **

**Bon anniversaire Chupee-Sweet !**

**Cotillons, bisous, love, peace, cadeaux et chantilly power !**

**YOUHOU !**

**J'espère que ça te plait, et à vous aussi, :)**

**à bientôt! Bisous à tous love love love **


End file.
